


En marche vers l'amour !

by Nothingtosay (KingOnyx)



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: France (Country), M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnyx/pseuds/Nothingtosay
Summary: La première rencontre d'Emmanuel et Justin se fait sous un cadre idyllique, laissant place au romantisme...Macron x Trudeau.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Emmanuel, j'ai quelque chose à te demander..."

Emmanuel se retourna, pris par le vent, et admira l'homme à côté de lui. Le coin paradisiaque, eau turquoise et palmiers verdoyants, lui fit presque tourner la tête. L'ambiance était parfaite, mais il retenait ses attentes. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître.  
"Qu'y a t-il, Justin?"  
"Tu m'as l'air maussade, tu es sûr que tout va bien?"  
"Etait-ce ça, ta question?"  
"Eh bien..." il déglutit. "... oui."  
"Je vais très bien Justin. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Je suis chef d'Etat, je voyage, j'ai une femme, et même si j'ai de grandes responsabilités, je rest..."  
Emmanuel partit dans un long discours, mais sa voix tremblait. Pourtant, Justin ne le remarquait pas. "Une femme..." pensa-t-il. En effet, le chef d'Etat de la France vivait avec Brigitte Macron, son ancienne professeure, avec qui il vivait une idylle, du moins en apparence. Le canadien restait sur ces mots: "une femme". Depuis longtemps, l'homme rêvait de rencontrer Macron. Sa posture, son charisme, son âge, et les attentes des internautes qu'il avait lu concernant leur première rencontre, lui avait fait imaginer beaucoup de choses. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible au charme du président français.  
"Justin? Tu m'écoutes? Fais attention aux photographes, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient capturer..."  
Cette phrase fit retourner encore davantage le cerveau du canadien, mais il dut se ressaisir vite. De nombreux journalistes les regardaient.  
"Pardon, j'ai été pris par le paysage."  
Emmanuel mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Le côté presque naïf de l'homme, pourtant plus âgé que lui, lui plaisait beaucoup. Il aimait voir qu'il avait l'avantage: Justin était perdu dans ses pensées, et ce depuis leur première poignée de main, ce matin. Il le voyait bien. Il a l'impression de contribuer à la bonne image de la France, et son charme romantique, caractéristique de son, pays, avait l'air de beaucoup plaire à Justin. Il ne cessait de le regarder, mais dès que Emmanuel le regardait aussi, le canadien fuyait son regard. Ça plaisait de plus en plus au français, alors il tentait un jeu: insister. Lui faire perdre ses moyens. Tout cela dans l'unique but de savoir à quoi il pensait, car ce n'est surement pas à la géopolitique ou l'économie, vu ses nombreux rougissements...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres sont courts, ne m'en voulez pas.

  
Ils descendirent les marches, tout en continuant à se regarder l'un après l'autre. Les journalistes les suivaient partout: contrairement à Emmanuel, Justin n'aimait pas ça, il aurait préféré discuter seul avec le chef d'Etat français, mais leur fonction sont ce qu'elles sont: ils ont des responsabilités, ils se doivent de rester impassible et de ne pas se laisser aller. Alors ils se retenaient. Bien qu'ils soient curieux l'un de l'autre, ils affichaient un visage particulièrement sérieux et continuèrent de marcher en parlant de leur pays respectif, sans pour autant y être particulièrement interessé. Si Justin était plutôt bon habituellement à ce jeu du "rester sérieux", sachant maitriser plusieurs de ses émotions, Emmanuel avait l'impression que le canadien avait de plus en plus de mal, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut être parce que le français le dévisageait sans cesse, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ces paroles, alors qu'il ne regardait que les lignes parfaites du visage du canadien. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et de plus en plus timide, à mesure qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans le jardin fleuri italien.  
Emmanuel, pris par la beauté du paysage, regarda les fleurs et s'arreta sur l'une d'entre elle.  
"L'italie est un merveilleux pays." osa dire Justin, après une longue reflexion dans sa tête.  
"C'est vrai que ça change de votre climat canadien."  
Le rire d'Emmanuel qui suivit cette phrase fit rougir le canadien, qui, en temps normal, aurait plutôt répliqué violemment: il n'aime pas qu'on attaque son pays.  
"Tu n'as qu'à venir chez nous, tu verras bien que le climat est très bien !"  
"Serait-ce une invitation?"  
Justin se crispa. Que répondre à ça? Il n'avait pas assez réfléchi à ses paroles, alors qu'il faisait tant d'efforts pour ça depuis le début de la journée.  
"Eh bien... je... il faudra bien venir pour nos relations diplomatiques..."  
"Ah oui, juste les relations diplomatiques..."  
Emmanuel devient pensif. Justin ne comprenait pas, alors il le fixa un long moment, ce que les photographes s'empressaient de capturer. Mais ces réactions, ils n'en pouvaient plus: il devait parler à Emmanuel, seul à seul. La question est de savoir comment...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je pensais pas qu'autant de gens aimerait, au début c'était juste pour faire rire une amie (amie qui est en train de tout traduire en anglais) du coup merci haha.  
> Je suis surtout inspirée par les photos, donc quand l'inspiration sera plus là, je vais attendre que de nouvelles photos de Macron et Trudeau sortent. La fic va donc peut être durer 5 ans, oui.  
> Voilà. Et désolée pour les fautes.

"Emmanuel..."  
Justin voulut se faire discret, mais le français ne répondait pas. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bâtiment ou des journalistes, toujours eux, les attendaient.  
"Eh, oh, Emmanuel !"  
"Justin, dépêche toi."  
Le ton autoritaire du président fit trembler Justin. D'un côté, ça lui plaisait, sans pour autant qu'il sache pourquoi, mais de l'autre, il voulait absolument être seul avec lui.  
"Pourquoi est ce que tu te dépeches? Nous avons le temps..."  
"Nous sommes en retard."  
En effet, les deux hommes avaient pris un grand plaisir à discuter, ce qui les avait retarder dans leur fonction, chose impensable pour Emmanuel, sur qui reposait toutes les attentes des français. Il avait peur des représailles de ceux-ci, mais également de Brigitte. Il n'était pas effrayé par elle, mais il a l'impression qu'il n'a plus vraiment le contrôle lorsqu'elle est présente, alors qu'avec le canadien, c'est tout le contraire. C'est comme un souffle nouveau, et c'est pourquoi Emmanuel sent, de plus en plus, l'envie de jouer. Il est donc tiraillé entre sa fonction et son envie, palpable, de faire perdre les moyens à Justin. Les regards n'étaient pas assez: il fallait plus.

  
  


  
  
Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle où ils étaient attendus. Ils pouvaient enfin s'asseoir, assez fatigués par la marche et la chaleur, qui leur montait souvent à la tête...  
Les drapeaux derrière eux leur rappelait leur fonction, mais cela n'arrêtait pas l'idée d'Emmanuel. Son regard croisa les deux verres d'eau posés la table qui le séparait du canadien: l'occasion venait à lui. C'etait peut être ça le destin.  
Justin débuta la sorte de "conférence de presse". Il répondit, toujours avec classe, aux nombreuses questions. Emmanuel était plus discret, il attendait le moment propice, qui arriva bien vite: Justin prit rapidement son verre d'eau et, assoiffé, but une gorgée. Le français ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'importe la présence des journalistes et photographes qui allaient forcément immortaliser l'instant: dès que le canadien posa son verre, Emmanuel le prit et but à son tour. Justin le dévisagea: c'était le même verre. Et Emmanuel avait pris soin de poser ses lèvres là où il avait posé les siennes: c'était un baiser indirect. Avec cette pensée bien en tête, Justin ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour beaucoup, ce n'était rien, mais il était evident que c'était un signe d'Emmanuel. Il lui envoyait un signal. Les deux se regardèrent intensément, ce qui fit plonger la salle dans un grand silence, où on entendait seulement les flashs des appareils photos. Mais ni Justin, ni Emmanuel, ne savait si les nombreux photographes avaient vus et compris, et à vrai dire, cela leur importait peu: seuls eux comptaient à cet instant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée que ça ait pris du temps, mais voila enfin la suite des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux.

Un long silence prit place dans la salle. Le regard des deux hommes s'éternisait: Justin interrogeait l'autre de ses yeux clairs, mais il n'obtenut de la part d'Emmanuel qu'un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Pourtant, le canadien était naïf et voulait croire que le baiser indirect n'était qu'une simple erreur d'Emmanuel, ce qui deceva ce dernier. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour bousculer l'esprit du naïf. Il décida de l'ignorer avant de trouver une meilleure attaque. Mais comme les journalistes et photographes s'impatientaient, il rompit le silence.  
  
"Quelle est la prochaine question?"  
  
Justin se sortit de ses pensées, qui commençait, au fil de la journée, à être de plus en plus étranges. Il devait absolument les enlever de son esprit.  
  
L'interview se poursuivait, non sans quelques regards interrogateurs de Justin, mais qui ne trouvèrent aucune réponse auprès du président français. Cela le rendait triste, mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce sentiment. Il savait juste qu'il voulait plus, toujours plus, encore plus... ses pensées se brouillèrent entre toutes les langues qu'il avait apprises. "Notice me, senpai" se disait-il, en regardant profondément Emmanuel. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de penser et se frappa le visage avec sa main. Toutes les paires de yeux se tournèrent vers lui, dont celle d'Emmanuel. Enfin. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait: un grand sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Emmanuel n'y était clairement pas insensible et rougissait presque, mais se contenait. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on obtint une proie. Il faut être féroce.  
  
"Bien... je pense que nous avons fini l'interview. "  
  
En choeur, les journalistes hurlaient pour avoir une photo des deux se serrant la main. Oups. Les mains de Justin devinrent moites. Emmanuel se leva et fit son plus beau sourire au canadien, qui se leva à son tour et s'empecha de rougir à la - soi-disante - beauté du français. Ils se prirent la main, et alors que les journalistes souhaitaient qu'ils se tournent pour avoir leur visages triomphant sur leur photo, les deux ne pouvaient pas détourner le regard, comme si une force leur en empêchait.

  
  
Puis Emmanuel se pencha vers l'oreille de Justin, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres, et murmura au canadien son numéro de téléphone. Justin eut des frissons en entendant la douce voix de son collègue, et il parvint à retenir le numéro sans difficulté, jusqu'à ce que, après qu'ils se soient quittés, il puisse l'inscrire dans son téléphone portable. Il pensa alors à la chose la plus importante: il devait l'appeler. Mais pour un timide fanboy comme Justin, une chose aussi simple est assez compliqué...


End file.
